No longer alone
by Sir Night
Summary: Naruto no longer wants to live to be alone. He thinks that the only person he cares about doesnt notice him. Will Kakashi be able to convince Naruto how much he really cares? SemiAU crossover with original manga. Chapter1 revised. new chapter2 is soon.
1. Prologue

Kakashi couldn't help but stare up at the window. He had become obsessed with what he was certain was an unrequited love. _'Why can I never build the courage to say anything to you? I want to be closer to you.'_ Kakashi could hear the sobs coming from inside.

'_I see the pain you're in and how you mask it so well with forced smiles and emotions. I just wish I knew how to help you…_

'_Naruto…'_

* * *

-Meanwhile-

_'I don't want to be alone anymore…_

_'I thought that I was over it. I've tried to convince myself that I didn't care that either hate me or just don't care…_

'_But…if I have really stopped caring about that…_

'_Why does it still hurt me so much?_

_'_He's _the only one that I care about. But I don't think he even notices me. I…I just want you to take the pain away. I don't want to be alone any longer. Help me. Please…_

'_Who am I trying to fool? He wouldn't even give me a second glance. Even if he did care at all he wouldn't know how to help me…_

'_I guess…there is only one way that I can stop the pain. I'll end it all right now.'_

It was only physical pain after all. Nothing compared to years of suffering and being ostracized by everyone else.

_'It will all be over soon'_ he thought. But before he passed out he thought he saw the only thing that he felt could make him happy again. The person he truly wished to care about him was looking down at him, shocked and concerned...but of course it could only be his imagination showing what he wanted before he died.

"Kakashi…"

* * *

Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes. Just as he had been about to walk away he turned and saw Naruto stab himself with a kunai several times. Not wasting any time he broke through the window and picked up the boys body. '_Shit. There is so much blood. I have to hurry__'_

"Please Naruto. You can't leave before I get a chance to tell you how I feel."

* * *

"What the hell happened!?" Tsunade yelled as Kakashi carefully handed Naruto over.

"He-"

She was already running full speed to the emergency room before Kakashi had a chance to respond. "Damnit Naruto! What the hell were you thinking!?"

-Several hours later-

Kakashi looked up as Tsunade approached. "Well?"

"I did everything I could-"

"You mean he's-"

"Good as new? Yes. Hopefully he will have made a full recovery within a week. With a normal person I would say it would take much longer but with the Kyuubi the process is sped up immensely"

Kakashi sighed in relief. "Is he awake?"

She shook her head. "No anymore but he will be once the sedatives wear off. Also, while he was awake I talked to him and he seems to be rather vulnerable. If it's alright with you, I would prefer it if he stayed in your house so you could keep an eye on him. Iruka is usually busy with the school or mission office so he wouldn't be around as much as you." '_He might even tell Naruto how he feels. I know love when I see it__. Not that I really approve but since from what I can tell Naruto feels the same way, there isn't much I can do about it.'_

Kakashi was a bit taken aback that she would ask him of all people. "Uh…y-yeah of course it's alright with me."

"Great. I will try and keep you away from missions for a while until it's safe for Naruto to be left alone. You can go leave if you want. I'll notify you when you can take him back to your place."

"hm…I think I'll stay for a while."

* * *

I threw in a Futurama quote towards the end. Don't know if any of you caught that. I've started revising the story. gonna make it longer.

* * *


	2. Nightmares

**--Nightmares--**

Naruto slowly woke up in a strange room and instantly shut his eyes against the bright light. Opening them more slowly this time, he recognized it as the hospital. Looking around the room he noticed Kakashi with is nose buried in one of ero-sennin's perverted books.

"Kaka-sensei? Ouch" He had tried sitting up but had to lie back down due to pain in his chest.

"Yo." He looked up smiling. "You're awake I see"

_"_Umm...what are you doing here?"

_"_Well I just figured that I would stay here until you got well enough to leave."

_'Why does he care all of a sudden...?' "_I see...well, how did I get here?"

_'Has he already forgotten?' _Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow.

"Oh. What I mean is who brought me here? I was alone in my house when..." he trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence. _'I didn't think anybody would find me there for a while. unless...'_

'_Crap. What am I supposed to say? 'I was watching you through your window when I saw you stab yourself? I don't think so…' _"Eeto... I was taking a walk and I happened to pass by your house. I looked up and I noticed you through a window. I turned towards you and realized what was happening." _'…That wasn't convincing at all... Then again it _is _Naruto.'_

Naruto nodded his head and remained silent. '_So it wasn't just my imagination.'_

"Uh...well I suppose that now I should tell you that you're going to be moving in with me. Just for a little while."

"M-me? Move in with you? Why?" '_Does that mean that he...no. I'm reading way too much into that.' _

"Well you see Tsunade didn't feel comfortable leaving you alone after this... incident. So she suggested that you stay with me."

"Oh." _'I knew it. He still doesn't really care. He is just taking orders from the Hokage,' _Naruto looked over to see Kakashi staring at him. '_Why is he looking at me like that?' _Kakashi interrupted his thoughts before he could say anything.

"You look tired. Maybe you should go back to sleep. The more rest you get, the sooner you can get out of here."

"Yeah, I guess" He said closing his eyes, completely forgetting what he was about to ask.

Not long after Naruto had drifted off to sleep, Kakashi was looking over at him again.

_'He's even cuter asleep than he is awake.'_

--+--

A few days later as they were walking out of the hospital, Naruto seemed to be back to his old self, which is what Kakashi had missed most about Naruto. However Kakashi could still see the sorrow buried underneath Naruto's over-enthusiastic smile.

"Oi Kaka-Sensei! Can we take me to Ichiraku please? I haven't had ramen in ages."

'_jeez. He can't even go a week without ramen?' _Was Kakashi's first thought_. 'I guess if it makes him feel better we might as well.' _"Eeto…Yeah sure. Why not?"

Kakashi could see the dark clouds rolling in while inside Ichiraku. "Hey, Naruto."

"Mm?" Naruto didn't even looked up from his bowl.

"It's going to start raining soon. Eat quickly and we might make it back to my place in time to beat the rain"

"Hai, Hai." He started to eat faster. The rain always reminded him of things he would rather keep forgotten.

--+--

**_The only things that Naruto was aware of were the cold, the rain, and the pain. He couldn't even remember how he had gotten to this place. It was dark and barren. Wherever he was, he felt an urgent desire to find something. He just had no idea what that thing was and it was driving him crazy. He kept searching frantically because he felt it slipping away. Then it was gone. What replaced it were feelings of hatred emanating from all around him..._**

Unfortunately, the rain beat them. It wasn't pouring very hard at the moment so Kakashi didn't mind much. They had both quickened their pace before the rain could start coming down harder. Three quarters of the way there however, he noticed Naruto start to lag behind until he just stopped dead in his tracks. "Naruto? Is something wrong?" He didn't respond

'**_Pain...so much pain'_**

"Naruto?"

**_'Somebody...Please...Make it stop...why is there so much hatred?'_**

"Oi! Snap out of it."

'**_I need to end it all...make the pain go away...the only way'_**

"HEY! Naruto!"

"Huh? Oh sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you were alright" Kakashi responded, extremely concerned and confused about Naruto's strange behavior.

"Oh I, uh, I'm just tired. I must have sort of drifted off. Hehe." It wasn't a complete lie. It _was_ getting late.

Kakashi didn't believe a word of it but he went along with it anyway. "Well if that's the case I can carry you the rest of the way if you think you might drift off again."

"No, no it's fine really." Naruto was trying to force a smile. "I can make it the rest of the way"

"Alright. If you say so."

The next thing he knew, Naruto collapsed flat on his face.

--+--

**_He was wandering through the cold, black, and empty landscape again. He didn't know why but he kept going. He was tired, exhausted, but he kept going but he couldn't figure out what he was looking for so desperately. _**

**_He was about to collapse. He knew that if he didn't find it soon, it would disappear. However, the next thing he knew, he was standing in the middle of the village. People were surrounding him, their malice weighing down on him. He could feel the anger and hatred radiating from them. He tried to avoid their angry glares but he could still feel them watching him. But what he was most aware of was that they were stopping him from finding it. Whatever 'it' was._**

Kakashi had stayed up reading. He was about to settle down to sleep when he heard moaning coming from his room where he had put Naruto. He rushed in to find Naruto sweating and tossing and turning in the bed. He slowly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed_. "_Still out cold I see_" _Naruto kept muttering things like _"where is it...", "...alone...", "can't find it..."_

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto..." He ran his fingers through Naruto's hair and was surprised by the next words that came out of Naruto's mouth. So far it had mostly been what seemed like random phrases, but this caught his attention.

"_Help me...Ka...ka...shi_"

--+--

**_That's strange. Suddenly something felt different. The villagers? No, their hatred was still there. He looked around and he saw what was different. He saw Kakashi coming towards him. He was smiling comfortingly at him, at least what looked like a smile through the mask, and pushing villagers away. It made him feel better knowing somebody was watching out for him. It was much needed warmth from the cold he had felt for so long. It was then that he realized he had found what he was looking for._**

--+--

Naruto slowly opens his eyes and stares at the unfamiliar ceiling above him. He sits up slowly and still isn't sure where he was. Then he sees Kakashi turning to look in through the doorway.

'_I must have passed out in the street.' _Naruto could feel the heat rising in his face_ 'Ah crap. That's too embarrassing!'_

"Naru- oh good you're already awake. I'm making breakfast and it's almost ready so get dressed." He walks back to the kitchen. Naruto sighed. He didn't feel like getting out of the bed. '_It smells really nice…' _as he was thinking this he realized that this was Kakashi's bed and that the smell wasn't laundry detergent. He instantly jumped out of the bed and started to get dressed. As he does this, he starts thinking about what happened last night.

_'That dream that I had...I don't get it...' _He'd had that same dream several times before. What was strange about it this time was that Kakashi was there to save him instead of Iruka, who had actually been there for him. What's more, when he had the dream, he'd never found whatever it was that he was looking for, not even when Iruka showed up. '_It's...probably only because I just moved in with him. He was on my mind at the time that's all' "_yeah that must be it." he says this out loud as if to assure himself of it but he still isn't quite convinced that that's true.

At breakfast, they ate in silence for the entire meal.

Kakashi's POV

_Several days later._

_He has been acting so strange since...then. I'm not surprised, but I would expect him to be a little better by now. He hasn't said more than a few words in days. All he ever does is sit on the couch with a blank expression on his face. It's getting to be extremely awkward. Maybe I should see Tsunade about this. He should be getting help from a professional or something. Honestly, how does she expect me to be able to be of any help to him? We were never close or anything. Maybe that's the problem. Well, whether he gets help or not, I should try to bond with him... but how the hell am I gonna do that!? I miss the old Naruto._

_In Godaime's office_

"What is it brat? Is Naruto doing alright?" Tsunade inquired. To Kakashi's surprise, she seemed a bit happy to see him.

Tsunade-_ Haha! A break from looking through all these damn files. Where the hell did Shizune hide my sake?_

Shizune- _Tsk. Just when Tsunade-sama was starting to focus on her work... _

"Not very well. He just sits there all day staring at nothing. I can't get him to talk or do anything. I'm really not the right person for this kind of thing. He should see a psych-nin...or better yet, he should talk to Iruka! Iruka's practically his father. Naruto would certainly confide in him."

"We considered that but I get the feeling that Naruto wouldn't be willing to share anything with a random psych-nin. In Iruka's case, as I mentioned before he's always either teaching or in the mission office. He wouldn't be able to watch Naruto as carefully as you can since you aren't doing anything currently. But if you really believe someone else will be better, I'll look into it."

"But-"

"Stop complaining brat!"

Kakashi simply sighed "fine" and walked out of the Hokage tower.

_'Wonderful. Now it's up to me to figure something out I suppose. What to do..."_

"You're not really going to look for anyone else are you?" Shizune asked after Kakashi had left.

"Hehe. Not at all."

_At Kakashi's place_

Kakashi walked up to his door and was surprised to hear Naruto muttering things to himself. _'It's not really eavesdropping…it's just…listening to what flows naturally into my ears.'_

_--_

"I wish Kakashi-sensei would get back already. Then again, even if he is here, it's still boring as hell. Maybe I just that I like him being around." Naruto muttered to himself as he laid on the couch. "Speaking of which, why the hell is that the case? We were never close. He barely ever paid attention to me. I just wish I had someone who cared about me. Especially Kakashi. I find it hard to believe that he wants me here considering he never gave a shit about me before." The more he thought about it, the angrier and sadder he seemed to get. But he wasn't really angry at Kakashi. "Why should he care about me anyway? I'm just a stupid monster. Nobody wants me around. He should have just let me die. Maybe if I…"

--

In all honesty, Kakashi wasn't surprised to find that Naruto thought of himself that way. What was hard to believe was how much Naruto thought of Kakashi. He had no idea that he meant anything to the kid. Despite having already suspected Naruto's feelings, hearing him say these things about himself out loud made him want to help the boy in any way he could. So, in a way that was very not 'Kakashi', he opened the door without thinking and said the first thing that came into his mind.

--

"Kakashi-sen-!" Naruto was interrupted mid-sentence when he saw Kakashi's intense stare. Then all of a sudden Kakashi was right next to him. Kakashi had knelt down and was only an inch away from Naruto's face. He started blushing furiously at the sudden closeness. '_He...He smells so nice. Better than I would have thought.'_ This made him blush even more, which he had thought impossible. '_No I shouldn't be thinking these things!' _"Wha-What. Erm...why are you uh..."

"I don't want you ever to think for a second that I don't want you here." His voice was intense and yet calm and sincere. "I do care about you," _'More than you can imagine'_ "and I never, ever want to hear you call yourself a monster again. I've never thought of you that way, your friends don't, and you especially shouldn't. Understand?"

"Y-Y-Yes." It was starting to get uncomfortable. Kakashi was too close for him to be able to form a longer sentence.

Kakashi sighed and stepped back. "Good. Now. Lets go for a walk. We could get some ramen on the way" He said smiling. It seemed to work because Naruto looked noticeably happier than he had earlier.

'_I hope this will help'_

_At Ichiraku's_

"eh...Kaka-sensei? What's with that weird look?" The strange look on the visible portion of Kakashi's face made hard for Naruto to concentrate on his ramen. (This is really saying something) 'W_hat is that look anyway? It's so damn hard to tell with that mask on. I really wanna know what he looks like…'_

_"_hm? Oh I was just thinking. I must have drifted off." '_Damn I'm getting careless. I shouldn't let my thoughts get the best of me. Remember that your here to make Naruto happy. Focus on that and not his ass. Thank kami Naruto isn't some sort of mind-reader. If he knew what I was thinking...well I just don't want to think about it. I'm glad he didn't notice the direction I was looking.'_

_"_Well think in the other direction. You're making it difficult to enjoy my ramen."

"Ah of course Naru-chan! Gomen ne!" Naruto almost choked on his food. He could feel his face heating up as he started blushing.

_'did he just call me Naru-chan!?'_ To Naruto's relief, Kakashi wasn't looking in his direction any more and couldn't see him blushing. _'What the hell is he thinking!? Calling me 'chan'!? I'm not some girl! Why am I blushing so much? I'm acting like someone who just got a date with their crush…wait...do I have a crush on Kaka-sensei!? No that's absolutely ridiculous! I mean just because I get flustered every time he's too close doesn't mean I have a crush...does it? Of all people why_ Kakashi!?'

"OI! NARUTOOO!"

_--_

_-In Tsunade's office-_

'_She's asleep…again.' _Shizune picked up one of the documents on Tsunade's desk and started looking through it. '_…no. It couldn't be them could it? This doesn't look good either way' "_Tsunade-sama! Wake up! Please take a look at this!"

To be continued.

* * *

As you can see i am revising my story. I sort of took a break from it for a while and now that my writing has improved, the chapters should start to get longer and more detailed. It's gonna get pretty interesting if i say so myself. The crossover is with a manga im making on my own so you wouldnt have heard of it. but i hope you enjoy the changes i made.


	3. Realizations

okay! before you begin, you may want to go back and re-read the previous chapters. they have been revised. I might have extra time during winter break but i dont know what my plans are so expect next chapter no later than January. and at the earliest, a week or so (depends on my schedule and mood)

also before you begin, i apologize for my crappy writing skills (unless you believe otherwise, if so then it is much appreciated. I am trying to improve them, im much better at making manga)

* * *

"OI! NARUTOOO!" A familiar voice yelled. "Kakashi-Sensei!!"

Naruto turned around to see who it was. "Eh? Oh Sakura-chan! What's up!?"

"When I saw that you had been hospitalized I got so worried! You were unconscious so I couldn't talk to you but I'm glad to see you're well again. What– …" She cut herself off when she saw the dangerous look Kakashi gave her. "Eeto…what have you been up to?"

"Eh. Well, nothing much actually. Just training, you know, the usual." '_I wonder how she would react if she knew I had moved in with Kakashi…I guess some things are better left unsaid. It's weird enough without Sakura sticking her nose in it'_

"Uh-huh" Sakura was beginning to feel awkward. Kakashi was giving off some odd vibes (aside from the death vibes he was giving off towards her) that felt vaguely familiar to her. There was something about the way he kept looking at…

Sakura, in the typical yaoi-obsessed fan girl fashion, couldn't possibly have missed the signs so clearly present here. All of a sudden Sakura smiled. '_Well, isn't this interesting. It's strange and yet cute at the same time.'_

"Well, I have to get back to work at the hospital. Have fun you two. Ja nee" '_I've always had a feeling sensei might be like that.'_

Sakura's odd behavior left Naruto confused. "Uh Sayonara…" _'What did she mean by that, I wonder?'_

And it left Kakashi anxious. Kakashi had recognized the spark of sudden understanding in Sakura's eyes before she had left. _'Could she have realized…? No. She's not that intuitive…Is she? Well just in case, I need to make sure she doesn't go telling everyone. If that Ino girl finds out, this could turn into a disaster.' _

--+--

"So that's how it is, huh?" Tsunade asked after she listened to Shizune's explanation.

"I'm afraid so."

The file contained a report that was more frightening to Shizune than it was to Tsunade. Apparently a group of five people attacked shinobi heading out on a mission. The first assumption was Akatsuki but the description did not match any of the known members and they were not wearing the same red and black robes that Akatsuki does. Normally, this wouldn't be that big of a deal. However, the manner in which the mysterious group fought is what was the most bizarre. They used techniques similar to those used by normal ninja, yet they varied slightly and were immensely more powerful. The village shinobi didn't stand a chance. The scariest part of all this was that only one of the five fought all three and she defeated each with a single blow.

"So how exactly do you know that they really are –"

"I have absolutely no doubt that it was them. I know how these people fight. The only thing is that they were never evil, so to speak. I used to be a medical nin for them but I didn't approve of some of their methods so I left. I don't know if this is a misunderstanding or what, but I can't begin to imagine what it would mean for us if they now intended to attack the village. However, one thing is for certain, they are not people who should ever be underestimated. They may very well be more powerful than most of Akatsuki."

"I see…Well then. This _is_ bad."

--+--

**Naruto's POV**

Later that night, after we had returned to Kakashi's place, I realized something. "Eeto, Kaka-sensei?"

"Hm?" He responded nonchalantly.

"Uh well I was wondering, if I'm sleeping on your bed, where do you sleep?"

Kakashi looked a bit surprised by the question but he just answered it casually. "On the couch. Why?"

"Ah… well… this is your house so shouldn't you be sleeping on the bed? I feel like I'm being rude by forcing you out of your bed."

Kakashi bent closer to me before saying, "Naruto, you're not forcing me to do anything. I want you to sleep on the bed so you can be more comfortable. I am not letting you sleep anywhere else. The couch is just fine for me to sleep on." At this, I got nervous and could feel the heat rising in my face and I didn't understand why. '_Why do I react to him like this? All he said was that he wanted me to be comfortable. I've gotta get control of myself.'_

After calming down a bit, I managed to speak again. "I know, it's just that I'll still feel like I'm forcing you so will you please just sleep with me?" I soon realized what those last words implied and I started to blush again. "Uh.. I mean, sleep on the bed with me so you can be comfortable too." '_Uwaah. It doesn't look like he noticed. I guess it wouldn't really matter even if he did. Besides, I didn't at all mean it like _that_…did I?' _

"Well if you insist"

**Kakashi's POV**

Later that night, after we had returned to my place, Naruto appeared to suddenly become concerned about something. "Eeto, Kaka-sensei?" He asked somewhat shyly

"Hm?" _'I hope nothing is wrong'_

"Uh well I was wondering, if I'm sleeping on your bed, where do you sleep?"

I was a bit surprised by this question. But I was also relieved since I had thought that it would be something more serious. '_Why would he be concerned about that'_ "On the couch. Why?"

"Ah… well… this is your house so shouldn't you be sleeping on the bed? I feel like I'm being rude by forcing you out of your bed."

'_Oh. He's just being silly again. He shouldn't be concerning himself with my feelings towards his staying here. I need him to understand that I want him to be here.'_ "Naruto, you're not forcing me to do anything. I want you to sleep on the bed so you can be more comfortable. I am not letting you sleep anywhere else. The couch is just fine for me to sleep on." I could see him begin to blush and he looked a bit flustered. '_That's an interesting reaction…'_

After a deep breath, he spoke again. "I know, it's just that I'll still feel like I'm forcing you so will you please just sleep with me? Uh.. I mean, sleep on the bed with me so you can be comfortable too."

'_Well, that's an interesting offer. Hehe. Well he seems nervous enough as it is. I don't want him to get any worse. I'll just go along and pretend I didn't notice the slip.' "…_Well, if you insist…" '_I'd better behave so I don't scare him away or something'_

**Normal POV**

Behaving proved a bit more difficult than Kakashi had expected. To have the object of his long time affection lying right there next to him was just way too tempting. However, he knew it would be a bad idea to do anything so he just settled for staring and having naughty thoughts about his little kitsune. '_Or at least what I hope will someday be mine.' _Kakashi looked over at the clock and realized it was close to 1 o'clock._ 'Ah jeez I really need to sleep. Being appropriate is hard.'_

The night was showing to be almost just as difficult for Naruto. It was hard for him to get to sleep with Kakashi shirtless in the same bed as him. He had to resort to lying as far away as possible and facing the wall though it only helped a little. '_This really shouldn't be a big deal. I mean, we're both guys so this shouldn't be this much of a problem for me. I just gotta get to sleep and I'll be fine.' _Finally, he managed to get to sleep but things only got worse.

--+--

_**He was cold. That was all he could think about. Cold, alone and empty. He wanted it to stop. He wanted to be warm again. And suddenly he was. He found himself in a strange room. He felt soft large hands roaming over his body. Most important to him was the fact that they were warm and comforting. Naruto couldn't help himself, he found himself craving the touch, he never wanted this feeling to end. Soon the hands became to work their way down... 'No! Please, keep going…' But his efforts were in vain. He was starting to wake up. But before he did, he turned around and caught a glimpse of spiky white hair…**_

--+--

Kakashi couldn't restrain himself any longer. His lips crashed against Naruto's and he locked him into a passionate embrace. Naruto pulled away in shock. "Kaka-sensei! What are you- mmph!" before Naruto could go any further Kakashi had leaned forward and kissed him again and slowly, Naruto began to kiss him back. Kakashi's hands then started exploring Naruto's body, eliciting a moan from Naruto which pushed Kakashi to go further. He started to remove Naruto's clothing, breaking the kiss only to lift the shirt over Naruto's head…

_**(A/N: I'm afraid I cannot continue since I don't know how to write lemon, sorry!! **_**T_T **_**I'll write this eventually but as for now you'll**__**just have to imagine the rest of it here. The rating is going to be changed to T until I put lemon in.)… "N-Naruto!" "Kakashi!"**_

Naruto woke with a start, sweating profusely but didn't move. 'Oh…it was just a dream…'

Kakashi open his eyes reluctantly. He looked over to see Naruto facing the wall, apparently asleep. '…so it wasn't real…'

Simultaneously : 'Damnit…'

--+--

The next day

-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP–

Kakashi slammed his hand down on the alarm clock. 'Fucking alarm clock. Ugh I'll never be able to get back to sleep anyway' He sat upright in the bed and looked over to see the spot next to him empty. Kakashi hadn't slept much and the scarce amounts that he had were not in the least peaceful. 'Had more been a dream than I thought?' It was then that he realized that the shower was running. 'Oh. Guess not. I really need some coffee…' He slowly and reluctantly got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. Upon opening the cupboard however, he only became more miserable. 'Damn. Out of coffee' He then proceeded to the refrigerator so he could at least get something to eat only to find it empty except for a ¾ empty carton of milk, 1 egg, and some juice. 'When was the last time I went shopping? I guess I've been eating out a lot lately. But I really wanna cook for Naruto myself. Maybe it'll increase my chances with him. Ah who am I kidding…?'

Kakashi went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. He could hear the shower had been shut off. "Hey Naruto!"

"…Yeah?"

"I'm outta food so I'm going shopping. I'll be back soon."

"Okay."

"…Well, I'll be back soon."

Kakashi left the house a bit worried. _'I hope he hasn't gone back into his melancholy…'_

_**-At the market**_

"Let's see, what else do I need? Ah yes, fruit…" Kakashi was surprised to see Sakura at the fruit stand as well. 'I guess now is my chance to straighten things out'. "Oi! Sakura-san!"

"Eh? Kaka-sensei! Ohayoo! So, how are things between Naruto and you?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. What exactly do you think is going on between us?"

"Well… you two are dating aren't you?"

"No."

"Why not!? I think you two would make an adorable couple! You like him don't you?"

"…yeah, but I'm sure he doesn't feel the same way…"

"You're never going to know unless you try."

"I know that but I need to do this at my own pace. Naruto is having a difficult time that isn't my business to discuss with others. I don't want to risk anything until I'm sure he's okay. Which also means you can't start gossiping. You haven't already have you?"

"No, no of course not. You have nothing to worry about"

"Alright. I guess I'll see you later then"

"Yeah – "

Just then a messenger walked up to them. "Excuse me, Kakashi-san and Sakura-san. Tsunade needs to see you. It's urgent. She also says to bring Naruto with you."

Before either could say anything, the man did a hand seal and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I'll get Naruto. You can go on ahead."

"Hai. Hurry sensei."

_**-At Tsunade's office**_

Kakashi and Naruto arrived to find that several ANBU were there as well as Sakura. Tsunade cut right to the point.

"Listen up carefully. We may have a crisis on our hands."

* * *

Hehe sry about that super long wait you guys. umm...im not gonna promise anything cuz its prolly gonna happen again. plz be patient with me! i have a big research paper and am reading macbeth so the next part could take a while. who knows, maybe that one will be easier to write. I really wanted to finish this so the ending is kinda crappy. if i get the time, i might revise it. i realize i am repeating myself but whatever.

Next chapter i will begin the crossover with my manga: Oraelian chronicles (soon to begin posting on deviantART)


End file.
